far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Slaqtine Brigade
The Slaqtine Brigade or SB is a subfaction of the UPC and was formed on the Planet Yanaratso in the Tavroular system after the destruction of Gats. After many refugees from the war came to the already very populated planet and a “Zombie” Virus broke out on the planet itself, the first members of the SB would no longer stand for the oppression by the Empire. While in the beginning the SB had not really a name and was mostly looking after reforms on their own planet, that changed dramatically, when the first founding members were persecuted and killed after a rally on the planet. The remaining survivors of the serf movement, headed into hiding and gave them a new name. The Slagtine Brigade was formed with the intention of honoring the fallen members by calling it a Slagtine(afrikaans. for massacre). The SB started to see the killing of the empire as a good thing, a thing that would bring more people to the cause. That was only amplified, when they joined the UPC and saw it as a reaction to Gats itself. Them being born on Yanaratso and living with the Zombie Virus on the planet made them very human centered. While they still see Aliens and Synths as a good working force, they are against giving them equal rights. The last thing that makes them different from many other militant UPC faction, is that they believe being a Noble or Priest means giving up your humanity, since in their mind they are the reason for the unhuman behavior in the system. Ideologic Ideas -'War and Violence i's the only way to change the human behavior and the only way to help bring more people to the revolution. -Humans are the prime race and Aliens and Synths are just working bodies -Every Noble and Priest has given up on being a human and is only an animal, who should be butchered Operation The SB normally operates in small cells, while the Leader of each groups normally gets their mission by a simple messaging system from the current Leader of the Slagtine Brigade. The SB does not care for innocent casualties or destruction of any property. Most of their recruits are taken from orphanages or sometimes they use the “Zombies” of Yanaratso to take care of the attack. Every member takes a codename, which is the Title or work occupation of their first target. The SB has a very strict order of command and breaking that order means being scarred as a reminder or being outright killed. Order of Command: The Slaqtine, current Leader of the SB is the one in charge of every cell. His Headquarters was on Yanaratso and has since moved to Yakiyah. After the Fall of the UPC, the last Slaqtine was killed by one of his Boodskappers, who took his place. They are now back on Yanaratso. While some know his real name, it is forbidden to ever speak his name or his old codename. The Slaqtine has changed multiple times over the years, when the last one died or got caught. The Boodskapper, are Messengers, who work very closely with the Slaqtine and are handing out command to the Sel. They always only know the location of one of the cells and are the most loyal SB members. Every Boodskapper has the mission to kill himself and take as many people with him as possible, if they see their capture coming. The Sel are the Leader of a Cell and only know of their own people. They are often more veteran members and tend to be accomplished Fighters. Every Sel has command over anyone in his Cell and has the permission to end everyone under him, if they believe, they are a problem or even a traitor. The Brigadier are the Members of the Cell. They are normally doing the attacks or whatever is asked from them. Like every other SB member, they take a codename from their first victim. The Dili are the new Members of a Cell. They are only called Dili, since they have not yet killed anyone at least for the SB. The Uithee are the non humans that are sometimes working with the group. The Uithee are also called “Meaties” for being meatshields. The SB has no current diplomat in the UPC headquarters, but the Slaqtine has sent a Boodskapper to fill this place. Clothing The SB normally wears a lot of brown, black and greys. Members between cells might have different colors and uniforms, while everyone in a cell besides the Sel wears the same outfit. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:UPC Factions